sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Vandeis Aschblade
Vandeis Aschblade is a ranger employed by the Sunguard under the direct command of Vaelrin Firestorm and Esme Sunshard. A charming individual with a love for adventure and discovering sights not yet seen by his own eyes, he is very charismatic character, with a smile that almost never fades in the company of others. Despite the horrors around him and the suffering that has occurred, such despair has not diminished his cheery personality in the least. Instead, he chooses to see the world from a more positive perspective, and endeavors to make sure the company he keeps is not left without a smile mirrored on their face. "Death is a constant part of reality, my friend. We all die someday, and I know my end will come too. But before that, I prefer to live it to the fullest while I can” Appearance While he's out hunting, or on a mission for the Sunguard, he wears armor of heavy leather that's mostly earthly tones of green and brown. Otherwise, he prefers his comfortable, loose fitting shirts and vest. Because he spends most of his time outdoors, he carries a decent tan, which brings out his striking white hair. Due to many mishaps with his hair getting caught on tree branches, or getting caught on something in general when it's been left long, he prefers to keep his hair to a medium shoulder length. He enjoys braids, however, and often fashions two braids on either side of his head whenever he pulls his hair back into a small ponytail. History Born to Livenna Dawnsky, Vandeis' mother was a simple barmaid who had been swept off her feet by a handsome elf that had wandered into the tavern that night. Entranced by his silver-tongued stories of the world, a night was spent together and a week later, she had discovered she was with child. The elf whom she had spent that fateful night with had, unfortunately, moved on, but rather than feel despair, she decided to keep the surprising gift she had received. However, there were complications during childbirth, leading to Livenna's death. This left the infant to be cared for by her sister, Kalindra Aschblade and her husband Melazen Aschblade, who had no children to speak of their own. Together, they raised the child as if he were one of their own, and nothing less. The boy grew and learned of the world from their simple cottage in the woods. There, he developed an appreciation for nature and a love for the beauty in his peaceful surroundings. As with most elves discovering their magical potential, when Vandeis grew, he discovered he possessed a unique talent to commune with animal companions he had built a strong enough bond with. The discovery of this came months after he had rescued an abandoned cub in the forest, and came to befriend. Through his farstrider father, he learned the ways of a bow and arrow, and how to defend himself from attack when a fight brought one into closer quarters. From his mother, he learned compassion and to see the world for its beauty rather than the stains that might be upon it. Some years later, she became ill, with a magical affliction that could not be cured through magical means, nor natural medicines. On her deathbed, she made Vandeis promise to always carry a smile with him no matter how tough things got, nor how dire, and to bring light into the lives of those he touched. It is a promise he still carries with him to this day, which has fueled his nature for spreading postivity and a smile wherever he can, despite what situations may arise. Before the invasion of the Scourge which eventually razed Quel'thalas, Vandeis set out on his own to discover more of the world and see it for his own. He returned to Quel'thalas later to discover his father, who had been involved in holding the line against the Scourge, had perished. Rather than give himself to despair with having no family to return to, he decided to set back out again, with his animal companions at his side to keep him company. Eventually, while continuing to lead his wandering life, he found his way to the Sunguard and decided to put his bow to use like his Farstrider father before him in assisting the lands of Quel'thalas. This, however, has not sated his thirst for adventure nor diminished his penchance for finding ways into trouble. Fighting & Weaponry He prefers the feel of a bow and arrow in his hand to any other weapon, but is skilled enough with a short sword should a fight come to close quarters. See Also Character Blog Stories and other writings Photos File:Van art 01.png|Art by Bug-dad Category:Characters Category:Pathfinders